


The Life of Chloe Carrington

by Sexysportsbabe



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexysportsbabe/pseuds/Sexysportsbabe
Summary: Meet Chloe, the youngest Carrington kid. This is her perspective following the events and circumstances of the Dynasty universe along with her own story which will be intertwined the plot/storyline of the show.I don't own Dynasty or any of the Dynasty characters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story does include mentions of an eating disorder, smoking, self harm, and underage drug & alcohol use.

10 Years Ago: 

“Happy birthday dear Chloe! Happy birthday to you!” a room full of voices sang to me as I sat in front of a beautiful cake decorated with gold leaf flowers with 10 lit candles flickering. I look up, I see my father, Blake Carrington looking at me with an encouraging smile as he says, “Make a wish Chlo!”. I glance over to his right to see my big brother Steven giving me an encouraging nod and then beside me, to my big sister Fallon who is looking at me with a bit of concern in her eyes. I look back at my cake, the candles starting to melt into the cake. “Make a wish Chloe. Come on, blow the damn candles out. You’re going to ruin the cake” he said with a frustrated tone. I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. I start looking back and forth at my older siblings who are starting to show looks of concern while dad just looks at Anders.

I scan the dining room, Fallon, Steven, Dad, Anders, my best friend Anastasia and her family, and our family friends are all here. Purple and gold balloons fill the entire dining room. A mountain of presents are stacked neatly in the living room. I cant help feel so alone though. All I want is my mom. Where is she? Why would she not show up for my 10th birthday? A flow of tears start pouring down my face and before I know it, dad has already come around and blown my candles out for me; whatever was left of them. Not only am I sad but I’m angry. Daddy took away my birthday wish. Mom is for sure not coming back now. An awkward silence fills the room before Steven starts clapping, “Happy birthday little sister! We all love you! Who's ready for cake?!” Steven announces trying to revert attention on to him and not me. I appreciate my big brother so much. Anders comes over and slides the cake away and begins slicing it. Fallon gives me a kiss on my head before walking over to Steven to have a private conversation. I can only guess that it is about me. Daddy kneels down and through a gritted smile says, “What the hell is wrong with you Chloe? I get you your favourite cake, invite all your favourite people, and even have a giant bounce house AND your crying? What else do you want?”. I didn't dare look daddy in the eyes, just focussed on controlling my breathing and stopping my tears. Anders was making sure the attention was not on me while Fallon stepped in and said, “Dad, are you seriously that blind?! Chlo come here” I scooted my chair across the floor and walked over to my big sister who picked me up. Giving me the biggest hug, Steven joined too. “Im-Im soo- so, sorry” I say in between my sniffles, “I just wa-wa-want mommy he-e-re”. Though Fallon was only 15 and Steven 17, I looked up to them so much. They protected me the best they could after mom left, but she was the only person I wanted right now. 

Not only did Alexis run off 3 months ago but she left without even saying goodbye. It devastated the family. Steven acted strong but he was hurting. Fallon had a breakdown, no one expected the destruction she caused. She destroyed all of her mothers belongings that she left and started building her walls up, so no one could hurt her again. Fallon cut up all of her scarfs, smashed her perfume bottles, and threw away all of her makeup. Some people might say she turned into a raging bitch, but to Chloe, Fallon would always be her role model and she started to mother Chloe more than Alexis ever did. Chloe would get nightmares and started breaking down in school. Other kids would talk about their mom’s picking them up from school and Chloe would start crying. Chloe started to sleep with Fallon and Steven would also sleep in Fallons room. The three Carrington siblings became incredibly close.

Soon, Steven and Fallon left for university which meant leaving Chloe alone at the manor. As a teenager, Chloe started to become depressed without her siblings around her and slowly developed an eating disorder. On Chloe’s 16th birthday, Fallon and Steven didn't recognize their little sister when they came home from their respective schools. She was always fit and healthy, she was a competitive figure skater but this was an unhealthy weight. Chloe’s best friend Anastasia or Stass, had been her closest thing to a sister at the time and they grew incredibly close. What Chloe didn't know was the Stass had been keeping Fallon in the loop but Fallon had no idea it was this bad. After hearing the demands of Steven and Fallon, Blake finally agreed for Chloe took a semester off high school to go to a rehab program for teens. She eventually got better sooner than expected but those habits remained with her through the rest of high school and into her first year of university. Blake did his best to keep this out of the public eye and for the most part, swept it under the carpet. As long as she was healthy, Blake was happy. He always pushed Chloe to be the best that she could be. All star athlete, 4.0 GPA, great friends, and great relationships with her siblings and father. However, Chloe was not as happy as she appeared on the outside and though it looked like she had her shit together, she most definitely did not. Mental health was not talked about at Carrington Manor, she had seen what Blake did to Steven whenever he was “depressed”… Rehab. 7 times. She never told her dad she was depressed, the cuts on her wrists and thighs would argue that. She claimed she was dieting so she could spin faster in skating and lost too much weight, not because she thought she wasn't pretty enough (maybe thats why Alexis left, because she was so ugly), or that she was just stressed when she was caught smoking on the balcony instead of trying to fill the hole punched her her chest by her mothers absence. She kept her emotions to herself and never again wanted Blake to view her as that little girl who cried at her 10th birthday. She went out of her way to make Blake proud but the appraisals were few and far between. He came to 2 skating showcases in the 12 years she had been ice skating, he usually sent a secretary. She got a “thats great sweetie” before making a phone call when she was accepted into USC. She knew deep down inside he loved her and her siblings but God he had an awful way of showing it. Last year she left for California with Stass to USC. They thought it was best friend goals that the two of them got to room together at USC, go to all the parties, talk to surfer boys, and become boss bitch lawyers together. Chloe was always interested in law so pursued political sciences at USC and eventually would go to law school. Though it wasn't a business degree, which Blake would have preferred, he was happy with her aspirations to be a lawyer.

Present Day:

“Remind me again why we couldn't take your dad’s plane back to ATL?” asked Stass across the armrest separating us on our United Airlines flight back home from California. “Fal pal is in Denver for work so she got dibs on it” I say nonchalantly as I flip through the magazine on my tray table. “I feel like I haven't been back to Georgia in forever” Stass says glancing out the window, “Ugh I know”, I reply. “Why did Fallon call you back home anyways? I swear you said you wanted to stay in Cali for semester break? Stass asked me. My sister called me three days ago telling me to come home for my break. It was the first break of my second year at USC and I was planning to spend it on a beach but after some convincing, I agreed. I also missed my sister a lot and she said she was working on Steven coming home too but she never actually said why she wanted us home. “Im actually not really sure Stass. But it sounded like she really wanted me home and I wasn't going to let my best friend fly back herself ahaha” I say to my best friend. We both laugh, “Gee thanks Chlo. What would I do without you.” she sarcastically comments. We clink our champagne glasses and return to watching our separate movie and t.v show for the rest of the flight.

After we land and collect our bags, we walk out and wait for Anders to arrive. The Georgia heat hits our faces as soon as we step out the doors and Stass and I regret wearing jeans. Only 2 minuets later we see Anders pull up in the Escalade. “Welcome home, Chloe” he says as I walk over and give him a huge hug. “So nice to be back and to see you!” I excitedly say. “Welcome back Anastasia! I hope your flight was well” he says as he greets Stass and begins loading our luggage in the trunk. “Yeah it was a good flight, pretty full but we mostly slept the whole way back” I say. We leave the airport, filling Anders in on some of the adventures Stass and I have gotten into while out at USC. Anders drops Stass off at her home only about 12 minutes away from mine. The rest of the drive home was familiar as ever. We approach the front gate and I instantly get excited. I haven't seen dad and both Fallon and Steven since the end of August and its the middle of October now.

We pull up to the front of the house and I eagerly jump out of the car with my carry on and burst through the front doors. “Im homeee!” I shout and instantly hear Bo running from the hallway. “Hello my Bo!! Ohhh how I have missed you! Your such a good boy. Okay, okay, settle” I say petting my childhood dog. “Hmmm is that my favourite USC student” I hear my brother ask me as I look up from my dog and find him walking over to me from the kitchen. “I should hope so” I say as I stand up and go to hug my big brother. “I cant believe your home! When did you get home? I thought I was going to be home first” I ask my brother, stepping back and making our way to the kitchen. “Not too long ago, maybe an hour. I thought for sure Fallon would beat us both back” he said grabbing me a bottle of water. “Hmm wonder what took her so long. Whatever. Im going outside” I say giving my brother a kiss on the cheek and grabbing my pack of smokes and lighter from my bag while I head outside. “You haven't even been home for 10 minutes and your already having a smoke. Seriously Chlo?” Steven shouts as he watches me walk out the patio doors. I peek my head back in and flip him the bird while giving him a wink. I see Steven shake his head through the glass windows. I pull the cigarette out, place it between my lips, and light it. The inhale of nicotine instantly calms me down. I puff on my smoke as I observe the arrival and conversation of Fallon and Steven inside through the back patio doors. “Bo!! Oh, Im home, Im home” Fallon says as Bo once again runs to greet another Carrington. “I cant believe that old Cesna made it over the ocean” Fallon begins, “I cant believe you just spent the median household income on jet fuel” Steven replies, “fresh baked cookies are worth it” Fallon continues as they greet each other with a hug. “When the revolution happens it will be your head they come for” Steven informs his sister. “Oh, I’ll be sure to get my hair done” Fallon smirks back. Their banter kills me. I laugh as I take the last puff of my smoke and re-enter the manor. “The sooner the better. Hey, how did I beat you back?” Steven asked. “Ummm, I took the scenic route” Fallon discreetly replies. “Dont you mean the Culhane route?!”I say as I enter the foyer to see my brother and sister. They both laugh and I walk over to give my sister a hug. “I’ve missed you” I say earning a sweet squeeze from Fallon. “Yeah I missed when you didn't smell like batch factory” she quickly comments. “Ha ha ha” I sarcastically say. “I already tried talking to her” Steven says referencing to me to stop smoking. “Oh im sure, clearly that went well” Fallon says messing up my hair. She then reaches down taking a small bottle of perfume from her duffle bag sitting on the ground and spraying me with it. “Much better” she says with a nodding approval. “Thank you for coming home for me” she says to the both of us. “Actually, dad called me after you did” Steven announces. Earning two very confused faces from me and Fallon. “I know, maybe he’s dying” Steven sarcastically says.

“Fallon, Steven. I didn't know your father was expecting you two. Especially you” Anders says as he enters the foyer from the hallway leading to the garage. “I come for the hospitality” Steven says. “Dad asked us” Fallon adds. Wait, what? Why did dad ask them to come home? I know that I asked him after Fallon told me to come back for semester break and he said it was fine but I didn't know that he asked Fallon and Steven to come back. What for? And why didnt he ask me to come back? “He said you never responded” Anders replies. “This is our response. We even got Chloe to come” Steven says as he wraps his arm around both me and Fallon. “Where is he?” Fallon asks. “In a meeting” Anders informs us. Fallon spins on her heels and heads towards his study. Steven and I look at each other and follow in suit. “Fallon. Dont. Wait.” Anders says dryly. Fallon opens the double doors to dads study. “Hey, guess who’s, OH MY GAWD” Fallon loudly says. I instantly gag at the sight of my father on top of a half dressed woman. To be fair, this isn't the first time it has happened but the last two times I knew he was dating someone. No one was expecting this. “What the hell are you doing here” Dad quickly and shockingly asks us. “Who the hell are you doing here” Steven asks. I laugh and Fallon adds, “I think she works for the company”. “Holy shit” I mutter. “Oh woah, these are your” the woman says. “Hi daddy” Fallon adds. “Your children” the woman continues as she does up the buttons on her blouse. “And you are?” I ask. “Looking for a promotion” Fallon answers earning a chuckle out of Steven. “Fallon, this obviously isn't the way I intend you all to meet.” Dad begins. “Why would we be meeting at all?” I ask still in shock I’ve walked in on my dad… AGAIN. “Chloe, Fallon, Steven. This is Cristal. My fiance” dad calmly explains. “What the fuck” I say looking over at my big brother while they stare in shock at dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven and Fallon are sitting across from dad and his chickie. I am outside finishing my smoke when I hear dad calling me inside. I butt out my smoke and head in to the patio room. I sit on the armrest of Fallons chair.

“So this is a nice surprise. Im usually the one who makes things awkward around here” Steven says. I look down at my sister who is stirring her lemonade. I reach down for it and she easily hands it to me and I take a sip of the refreshing drink. “Well I’m happy to relieve you of that burden” chickie starts. “Why didn't you call me back. If I had any idea you were coming-” dad begins but Steven interrupts. Hmm, some things never change. “Im not sure why you’re so surprised. You asks us-“ “Whens the last thing you did anything I asked you?”. I love family conversations. Always so positive. I roll my eyes at the quick back-and-forth conversation my brother and dad are having. “Oh dad, stop acting as if you don't bang all of your girlfriends in front of us” Fallon calmly interjects while I take a sip of the lemonade. “Ive heard so much about you three” Chickie comments. “And we’ve heard nothing about you” I quickly reply with a smirk. Fallon reaches for the lemonade which I return to her. “And thats why I called you. I want you to get to know Cristal before the engagement party this Sunday” dad states. “You never called me” I say raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms. “You called saying you were going to come home for the week. It was perfect. I wasn't going to add that you would also be attending my engagement party. You wouldn't have come back Chloe” Dad explains. I just roll my eyes. So clearly all of us walked into the manor not knowing what we got ourselves into. Fantastic. “So you’ve told other people” Fallon inquires. “Other people called me back” dad fires back. We just sat there staring at them. Finally dad continued saying how, “It all happened so fast. Cristal has been an associate PR now for what, 4 years. But she's only recently caught my attention”. Fallon, Steven, and I all exchange grossed out and confused looks. “And she hasn't let go” dad finishes. Oh my god, this conversation is going to make me puke. Chickie then placed her hand on dads chest and we see the massive diamond on her finger. Tacky much. “At least we know what happened to Kim Kardashians stolen wedding ring” Fallon comments. I quietly snicker. “Fallon” dad warns. “Yeah, thats ridiculous. They arrested those guys” Steven says playing along. Fallon just takes a sip at her lemonade and I fully laugh gaining a warning look from my dad. “You, not helping. Chloe enough” Dad says to both me and Steven. Fallon puts a hand on my leg reminding me to cool it with the laughing. Ever since I was a kid, I couldn't help but laugh in awkward situations. Its a really bad habit. “You’re right daddy. Theres no point in getting upset. Its only an engagement. Anything can happen.” Fallon states, setting the glass of lemonade on the table before walking away. I look over at Steven, trying to decipher what she meant by ‘anything can happen’. I slide into the now vacant seat from the armrest I’ve been sitting on.

“Im sorry. Let me go talk to her” dad says to chickie and proceeds following her into the house leaving just me and Steven. I just sip on the lemonade Fallon left as Steven makes small talk. “Forgive my sister. She thought she was getting a promotion. Not a step mother.” Holy shit, thats why Fallon was so persistent on me coming home. She’s been talking to me forever about wanting to be an executive at CA. “And what did you think” chickie asks him. “An apology. Not sure which of us was more wrong” Steven answers. “He didn't really mention that we were dating” Chickie asks the both of us. I laugh and then explain “Dad stopped telling Steven about his girlfriends when he realized it wouldn't make him anymore straighter and stopped telling me when I left for college. Something about keeping priorities straight.” I matter of factly explain. I decide to take the lemonade and leave to go unpack. This chickie is annoying. “So if were done playing 20 questions, Im going to go unpack”.

I head back into the house and grab my bag that is still in the kitchen and head upstairs. I hang a right and head down the hallway to my room. As soon as I walk in I am hit by the smell of fresh lilacs and the inviting space of my room. Not much has changed since I moved. My room is very simple and clean. I do want to replace the chandelier though, maybe something with some sparkle. I walk over to the sitting area and open my curtains and windows to let some fresh air in. I then walk over to my closet and unpack my luggage which Anders must have placed in here earlier. Fallon definitely got the bigger closet and washroom but I got the bigger room. As I'm unpacking I quickly realize that I forgot my slippers so I head over to Fallon’s room to steal, I mean, borrow a pair of hers.

I knock on her door but no answer. She must be with dad or Culhane. I open her doors and enter the familiar room. Ive always loved Fallons room, I honestly spent way more time in here than my room after mom left. I walk over to her closet and grab a pair of Versace slides. I run my hand across some of the items hanging up feeling the silk and cashmere of the tops which were hung up. I wish I could wear more of Fallons things I think to myself and sigh as i sit down on the ottoman in the centre of her closet. Fallon has the perfect body, i have no tits or ass. Im never going to be as pretty as she is. Then I bring my head up. “No. We are not doing this again Chloe” I tell myself out loud. “We are not going to do this comparison thing. We know what happens when we do this” I say to myself pacing back and forth. I look in the mirror and take in my reflection. I guess I have pretty nice hair. Its long, dark brown. Different than Fals. Im shorter which means I do get to wear higher heels. You know what they say, ‘the higher the heel, the closer to God’. I chuckle to myself. Only in the south. I roam my hands up and down my body, I know I'm small but all of those spin classes seem to have built a strong little booty. I look in the mirror and just fix my hair and tell myself, “you are enough”. I leave my sisters room and go across the hall back to my room. I hop onto my bed and turn the T.V on. I scroll through Netflix. _Too Hot Too Handle._ Perfect. I turn on the show and relax after this crazy, long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So glad to see some love on this story... it is my first time writing so I'm sorry if things aren't flowing the best or layout isn't the best. Please let me know your thoughts and where you think Chloe's story should go in correspondence with the show. 
> 
> More chapters are coming!! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

_Knock, knock, knock._

I hear the soft sound of knocking on my bedroom door but have no energy to respond to it. Instead, I just flip over to my stomach and try to get comfortable. But, that didn't last for long. My bedroom door opens up and I can hear the clicking of Fallons heels on the hardwood making their way over to me. “Chloe, hey Chlo, wake up”. Fallon says as she slips off her Givenchy heels at the foot of my bed and begins climbing in. “Nooo” I groan and roll myself away from my sister. “You’ve been sleeping for almost 2 hours, Anders said dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, so you need to get up” Fallon tells me while rubbing my back in hopes of waking me up. “Ughhh, I'm not hungry Fal. I’m tired” I say. Its not necessarily the truth but its also not a lie. I’d just much rather sleep. “No babygirl, Mrs. Gunnerson made baked penne and you and I both know how much you love it”. “Hmmm, it is one of my favourites, but I would rather just sleep, it’s already late and ugh I don't want to dress up or see whats her face… Cristal?” Fallon rolls her eyes, “Yup. But she shouldn’t be sticking around for much longer” she informs me. I raise my eyebrow, “Why do you sound so sure of that? You have an inside source?” I question my sister. Fallon looks down and smiles. Yup, most defiantly Culhane. “I don't even want to know what you did” I say laughing which only earned a pillow whack from Fallon who ends up laughing with me.

“Did you talk things over with dad” I ask, sitting up. “He basically said that Cristal is super important to him, not to scare her off, and that she’s sticking around. Like, yeah, okay Blake. And then he asked why I thought he wanted me to come home…” “For the COO job right?” I ask. “Exactly. I give him a look, waiting for him to catch on. He does. But Chloe, he looked at me as if I were crazy enough to think I could be COO of CA. Grandpa made him an executive at my age, so I was assuming he would do the same, no?” “Totally. And its not like you don't have the skills or experience for the job” I add. “When I was waiting at the airport to come home from Denver, these two douchebags thought I was a flight attendant and started bragging to me about this company called Windbriar and how it was going under okay. So, like the amazing daughter I am, I tell dad which you would think would make him reconsider my position at CA. But no. Started going on about ‘earning your position’ and how me being a girl that isn't an executive is a good thing because I can get tips like that.” Fallon finishes. She looks defeated. She has wanted to be CEO of CA for as long as I can remember and has been working her way up. I am so proud of her and she totally deserves that job. “I don't get why he didn't respond to that Windbriar situation Fal. Thats really weird to me” I say looking at my sister. “Yeah thats what I said to Culhane but then he told me that dad just started a bidding war for some baseball team against Jeff Colby”. “Baseball? Dad literally hates baseball” I say with a very confused look on my face. “Yeah I know, but you and I both know, he hates Jeff way more” she says rolling her eyes. “So, whats your plan?” I say as I reach over for my bottle of water, taking a sip. Fallon extends her arm and I pass her my water. “The less you know the better.” she says then takes a sip of water. “Dont worry though, once I find some dirt on her, she will be gone and everything will be normal again” Fallon continues.

“I think Im going to skip dinner Fal” I say looking at the time on my phone. “Are you sure? Just come down to keep me company?” Fallon asks. I bring my head up from looking at my phone to see my sister giving me her best puppy dog eyes. God, ever since I was a kid she would always make this face to make me do stuff. I cant help but let out a small sigh, “Ugh, fineeee. But I’m having a smoke first. Ill meet you down there” I say as I stand up out of bed and start making my way over to the coffee table where my purse is. “Okay but hurry up. Steven will be home in a minute and this is our first family dinner in forever.” I quickly turn my head around, “Is Cristal going to be there” I sharply ask. “No, not this time. Dad sent her away with her friends for the night so its just the 4 of us, like old times” Fallon informs me. “Perfect, I’ll be down in 5 minutes”. “Sounds good Chloe” Fallon says as she makes her way to my full length mirror to fix her white blouse and hair. She slips back on her heels and heads out of my room downstairs to the dining room.

I really hope dad gives her that job, she deserves it I think to myself. I open my bag and grab a cigarette from the small carton and make my way out to my small balcony. I take a seat on the patio chair and light my smoke while admiring the darkening sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Fallon was right. Dinner was amazing, I didn't realize how much I missed Mrs. Gunnersons food until I took a bite of her famous baked penne. I really should have paid attention to how she makes it because grilled cheese sandwiches and caesar salads 5 nights a week are starting to get really old.

After we all finished dinner, Fallon went out to the barn to see Culhane and Steven and I did a face mask together. After the face mask I said goodnight and walked down the hall to my room. I am so tired. Its been such a long day. I make my way over to my washroom to brush my teeth and finish my skin care routine. I open the vanity drawer and see the numerous bottles of cleansers and serums that fill the drawer. I remember seeing all of moms bottles and lotions on her washroom counter when I was little. I had no idea what they were for and I still don’t. I will never understand how some people can just use a cleanser and have beautiful skin but I have put all of these potions and acids on my face so I wont get acne.

As I am putting my moisturizer on I get a FaceTime call from Stass. “Hey Chloe! How has your first day back at the manor been” she asks me. “Oh. You are going to shit yourself Stass. Like I don't even know where to start.” I say with my eyes growing wide and the thought of remembering all that has occurred today. “Oh My God! Tell me!!” she excitedly asks. “Of course. Im just going to grab a hoodie to go outside” I say as I quickly walk into my closet and open one of the drawers for an oversized black hoodie to cover my small silk shorts and bralette I was wearing. I pull it on and make my way over to my TV stand where my smokes are sitting and pull one out as well. I make my way to my balcony doors and switch on the lights so I can see outside. “Okay, so, hold on” I quickly light my cigarette and take a long inhale and let the smoke fill my lungs, it instantly calming me down. “Steven, Fallon and I walked in on my dad laying over a half naked woman, which was a great sight to see. Umm next we find out that this woman works for CA and OH, Stass, she is my dads fiancee” Stass doesn't say anything. She looks at me with her mouth hanging wide open. “Shut the fuck up Chloe. No fucking way. You're lying.” Stass says in shock. “Oh, I wish I was. I really do. AND if you thought that was bad. They're having their engagement party on saturday. Your invited by the way.” I add. “Wow, wow, wow. Are you serious. This is fucked up. He didn't think to tell you guys” Stass asks. “Yeah, you would think that but no. Classic Blake. Cant wait to see what Fallon does about this.” I say before I take a long pull of my shrinking cigarette. “What do you mean? Fal Pal has a plan?” “Of course she does Stass. But Im done talking about this shit show for now. How has your first day back? Did Preston stop by?” I ask my best friend. Preston is her how do I say, ex-boyfriend-but friends with benefits when their both in town-friend. Its complicated. Stass starts to grin and I already know the answer as I grin back at her. “Umm maybe ahaha” We both laugh. “It was a good welcome back home to say the least. Mom is good and Dad was golfing with his friends but we had a nice dinner when he got back. Pretty typical day actually. Kat gets back tomorrow so Im excited to see her” Stass continues. Kat is her younger sister. “Thats good. I wish my day was similar to yours ahaha” Stass laughs along with me. We've been best friends since forever, and we've been there for the good and bad times in each others lives. Stass has always been like family to us and understands my crazy family despite hers being somewhat normal, if thats even a thing anymore. “Listen girl, Im super tired so I can only imagine how exhausted you are considering your day. But I just wanted to check in, its so weird not being back in our condo but god I didn't realize how much I missed my bed Chlo!” Stass exaggerates by falling over into her bead causing the both of us to erupt in laughter. “Same girl, same. Ill call you tomorrow! Night Stass.” “Night Chlo”.

I end the call and take the last pull of my cigarette before butting it out in the ash tray on the small table beside me. I set my phone down and tuck my knees up into my chest and rest my chin on top of them. I wonder what mom would say about Blake getting married. I wonder what she's doing, or where she is. A wave of emotion starts to engulf me. I start to quietly cry at the thought of my mother being absent for another event occurring in my life. She has missed awards, graduations, milestones, and just getting to know not just me but Fallon and Steven too. Out of comfort I start running my hand over the scars on my left wrist. They've faded for the most part, but I can feel many of the scars which have forever left their mark on my body. Scars of shame, guilt, and pain. Its been 4 months since I last cut. Pretty big accomplishment since I can only go a couple months without. Now isn't the time to be thinking about that though, I need to go to bed and just hit the refresh button. I make my way back through the french doors and lock them behind me. I take off the hoodie and toss it onto the chair and start heading toward my bed. I climb in and plug my phone in. I scroll through my social media one last time before setting my alarm for 11:30. I set up my laptop on my nightstand and start playing Suits on Netflix as I slowly fall asleep. 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The dreaded sound of my alarm is what brings me out of sleep that I was enjoying so much. Without moving from my warm and comfortable position, I reach my right arm over to my nightstand trying to locate my phone to turn off my alarm. Once I have my phone I pull out the charger and bring it back to me. I roll over onto my side and open up my phone, I open Instagram first, then snapchat, and then Twitter. I scroll through each apps feed finding nothing all too interesting so decide to get out of bed and get some coffee.But first I need to look somewhat presentable. I grab my glasses from my nightstand and make my way over to the chair I tossed my black hoodie on from last nigh. I pull it over and slowly make my way into my bathroom and go pee. After I wash my hands I gather my long dark brown hair up into a ponytail and quickly splash my face with some water and slip on Fallons slippers before heading downstairs to grab whatever is left over from breakfast.

As I enter the kitchen I seeAnders and a bunch of staff organizing different silverware and stemware Im guessing for dad’s engagement party. “Good morning Chloe” Anders greets me as he makes his way over to me. “Morning Anders. Whats going on here?” I ask while walking over to the Nespresso machine and begin making myself a cappuccino. “You mean what isn't going on here” Anders replies with a small smile on his face. “Perhaps some food to go along with your caffeine” Anders suggests knowing my awful habit of skipping breakfast. “Hmm we’ll see.” I say with a small smile waiting for my coffee to finish. “Thats what you always say” Steven says as he walks in the kitchen with his own cup of coffee and a croissant which he hands me. “Good morning to you to bro. Thanks” I say while taking a bite of the pastry. Damn it was good. “Some things never change Chlo” which causes myself, Steven, and Anders to laugh. Steven and I take a seat at the kitchen island and start talking while Anders was answering some questions by Joanne, one of our staff. And then of course, Cristal has to walk in and ruin our morning vibes. An all pink silk pyjama set, really Crisy? “190 people? Blake said this was going to be a small together” Cristal cuts in. “That is small” Anders informs her. “Well at least we’ll be outside” she states. Who does this woman think she is? Like hell we will be outside, its too hot for that shit. “Mr. Carrington prefers the ballroom” Anders says. “Why would she want to be outside” I quietly ask my big brother while taking a sip of my coffee. He takes a sip of his before answering. “Not sure, just to make it less formal I guess.” Steven thinks. I guess Cristal heard us because she looks over at us before pulling Anders away. What she doesn't know is that Carrington children are masters of listening. We hear and see everything hunny. “I know you’ve been doing this a long time and I don't want to tell you how to do your job” Cristal begins, “No, please tell me. I’m so curious” Anders says dryly. “None of my friends care about stemware and they’ll make fun of me if they know I live in a house with an actual ballroom” Cristal explains. “Your friends amount to about 1% of the guest list. This is for the 99%” Anders corrects Cristal. “Thats ironic. Listen, can we at least do it outside? And I’ll take Bowie on Spotify over a string quartet. And how about some wild flowers” Cristal rudely tells Anders. I give Steven a wtf look and he rolls his eyes before standing up and slowly making his way over to get more coffee. “I’ll have the gardeners save whatever weeds they dig up” Anders says. “That should be enough to get you started” Cristal says before walking away. What a bitch. “Your new boss seems great” Steven cheekily says before leaving the kitchen with his new cup of coffee. I finish my coffee as well before putting my cup in the sink and making my way back upstairs to my room to get ready.

I walk in my closet and decide to put on my light wash Levi jeans, my white off the shoulder Wilfred bodysuit, Versace belt, and gold jewellery. For shoes, my Gucci loafers. Keeping it causal today. I head into my washroom and do my morning skin care routine and also pop my contacts in. I then brush my hair out, boy it’s a mess I think to myself as I stare into the mirror trying to figure out what to do with it. I decide to just straighten it, its naturally pretty straight so I’m basically just smoothing it. Once my hair was done just the way I liked it, I open the second drawer and pulled out my makeup bag. My makeup routine is pretty simple, some tinted moisturizer, bit of powder, bronzer, fill in the brows, and some lip balm. I have eyelash extensions so I don’t have to worry about mascara anymore which is nice.

I then make my way out to my balcony to have my morning cigarette. From my balcony I can see the photoshoot that is happening. I see dad and Cristal. I can also see Fallon. I wonder what is going on down there I think to myself as a light my smoke. Whose that guy Anders is walking down? I try to squint but I cant see that far. Hmm whatever.

_ Later that night _

Im sitting at the dinning room table waiting for the rest of my family to join me and Fallon who have been sitting for nearly 10 minutes. I did not change out of my favourite jeans just to wait around in a mini skirt because dad said to be on time and presentable. I threw on a white lace Dior top and slipped on a pair of black knee socks and threw on my Louboutin pumps. 7 rings and a pair of gold hoops later and I was almost by Fallon standards, put together. Fallon always looked amazing no matter what she wore. We have very different styles though. Im more casual and edgy whereas she is very chic and classy. I remember when I came home from USC last year for Christmas and she saw my new piercings for the first time. I had left Atlanta with just my double ear piercings and my belly button pierced. I will never forget the look on my families faces, especially Fallons and dads when I had 8 piercings in each ear! I added 5 studs and then got my cartilage done on my right side and an industrial on my left. They flipped, it was so funny. But they suit me, and Steven just loves them. He would never get his done no matter how many times I told him to get one of his ears pierced. 

"How much longer are we going to have to wait Fal Pal?" I asked my sister. My stomach was starting to growl and I was getting very agitated waiting. "Not much longer. Dad should be coming down any minute. I blame Chrissy." Fallon said with an eyeball. She was right though, Dad and Cristal took their seats almost right after Fallon answered me. "Fallon, Chloe. Im happy to see you two down here and ready. Where's your brother?" Dad asked us. "He said he was going out but he wouldn't miss dinner so any time now I guess" I answer. Our staff then start bringing out our dinner. Hmm what are we having first? Okay, garden salad. Im good with that. Theres an awkward energy in the room. Very tense. It wasn't like this last night. I lean over to Fallon and whisper to her, "Cristal is a buzz kill". She was. She is literally just sitting there and not doing anything. Not that I want her to be doing anything else, she's just bringing the vibe down. Fallon just snickers before getting a glare by dad. 

"Im seeing Jeff Colby tonight" Fallon states to break up the silence. Hmm I wonder why. Ha, dad won't be happy. "The tech guru... he works in IT. Daddy hates him" Fallon explains to Cristal. "Hates a strong word" dad states. "While Jeff was at CA he developed a music software that would go on to earn him his first billion. Technically we should have owned it but a judge disagreed" Fallon continues. "Okay. I guess I do hate him" dad decides. Fallon is just doing this to piss him off and I love it. "Friend of hers older brother. Bit of a charity case. Tried to give the kid a break" dad explains. "Just goes to show, you never know whose going to stab you in the back" Fallon says bluntly looking directly at Cristal. "Cheers to that sis" I sarcastically say while raising my gin and tonic and taking a sip. I hear our front door open and close. I turn around to see Steven walking towards us and he looks pissed. I take another sip of my drink. "Hey!" Fallon and I say simultaneously. Yup. Very pissed. "Your missing all the fun Steven" Fallon informs him as he stands behind my chair, resting his arm on the back of it. "I had a date" he coldly says. "A date?!" I say, raising my brows. Thats news to me, he usually tells me when he has a date or is going out. "I didn't know" Fallon says also giving him a confused look. "Neither did I" he says looking down at the both of us. "When you said we had common interests, I didn't realize you were whoring me out dad" Steven says bluntly. "Can this wait till after dinner" dad asks very quickly. Ouuu shits going to hit the fan. I take another sip of my drink. "Its fine. I'd be more pissed if he hadn't agreed to let us tour Windbriar." WHOAH. No way. I give dad the most WTF face ever like why would he send Steven to talk to the company that Fallon told him about. "What?!" Fallon says, her eyes growing wide. "I gave you that tip and you sent Steven?" "When striking any deal, you send in whoever makes the client feel most comfortable. Is that so wrong" Dad says calmly. "I bet he sent you to Prather, with the promise of going solar. But did he happen to mention that Windbriar's largest site is smack middle of a shel field? 800 acres of frackable land. Thats why I brought it to him." Fallon says and hangs her head. I just take another drink. I love my dad but fuck, his strategies are pretty fucked up. "Is that true?" Steven asks dad with a shocked look on his face. "Theres a lot to work out" dad tries to reason. "Actually theres not" Okay here we go... I finish the rest of my drink knowing what is about to happen. Ive witnessed enough of these conversations now that its almost second nature to me. Poor Cristal. I bet she had no idea that this is what she was getting herself into. "You used us both. And Why? We could've worked together on this." Fallon begins. "Steven wouldn't have gone and you would have been jealous that I asked him. We'd fight either way. At least now we have a deal on the table for Windbriar." Dad informs Fallon. Fallon hangs her head again and Steven leaves the room. "Does anyone else smell that? No? Thats bullshit dad. You have two of the smartest children that would literally do anything for you and instead of utilizing that drive and energy, you pit Fallon and Steven against each other. Nice" I bluntly say and leave to go find my brother. I hear my dad calling after me but I don't have time for his reasoning. Someone needs to call him out on that stuff, he gets away with far too much. I walk outside to our huge balcony and find Steven standing at the rail looking out to our lit up property. "You okay bro?" I cautiously ask? "Dad will literally go to the ends of the earth to win or out bid or whatever. But he doesn't care who he hurts in the process. Ever. Pisses me off to no end" he explains. "Im sorry Steven" I say and give him a hug. In this moment we can hear Fallon shouting for Steven and eventually sees us outside and slams the door. 

"Im so sorry Steve. I didn't know dad was going to do that" she says as Steven and I break from our hug and he reaches for her as they also hug. "Its not your fault Fallon" Steven says. "Yeah, its dads fault" I add. And it is. "Im tired of his bullshit guys. Im going to beat him at his own game. This is ridiculous" Fallon says. "How are you going to do that Far?" Steven asks. "I have my sources" Fallon says and gives us a wink and begins to walk back inside. "Where are you going?!" I shout. "Don't worry about it Chlo! I got it under control" Fallon cheekily says and makes her way back inside the manor. Steven and I both laugh knowing our sister is scheming and lord knows up to no good. 


	5. Chapter 5

I race to my washroom and turn on the shower. I cannot believe I slept in, ugh! Dad is going to kill me. I quickly shower and start to blow dry my hair. I don't even know what to do with it… up? Down? I send a text to Stass and ask her how she is doing her hair and what she is wearing. I then start my skin care routine before tackling my hair situation. Stass is doing hers up, she says its hot out so I guess mine is going up too. I gather my hair up into a sleek high pony tail and wrap a piece hair around the hair tie. I reach into my drawer for my gel and comb and start combing the gel through to make sure I don't get any fly aways. I do a check in the mirror and it looks fine for now. I look through my vanity and try to decide on what to do for makeup. I decide on a foxy eye look… Im going to channel my inner Bella Hadid.

30 minutes later I get a knock on my door. “What?!” I shout back as I am finishing my eye liner. Fallon struts in with a pissed off look on her face. “What happened to you?” I ask looking at my sisters reflection in the mirror in front of me. “This, is what happened” Fallon says annoyed showing me a cake topper of a bride and groom. I put the cap on my eyeliner and turn around. “No fucking way” I say shaking my head. “This is a joke right?” I ask. “Ohhh, I don't think so. Im going to go to the source though” Fallon says before fixing her hair in my mirror. “I’ll meet you there” I say making my way towards the closet and Fallon makes her way towards our dads room. I go to the left side where more of my formal looks are. I go through my hangers until I find my green, spaghetti-strap velvet dress from Vatanika. After doing up the zipper, I turn to my shoe shelves and find decide on my black Givenchy shark lock sandals.

As I’m doing up the buckle I can hear screaming and shouting coming from my dads room. “What the hell” I mutter. I stand up from the ottoman I was sitting on and make my way towards Blakes room. “Chloe!” I turn around and see Steven and Anders walking behind me. “Any idea whats going on in there” Steven says gesturing to our fathers room. “Besides from Fallon figuring out dad and Cristal are getting married, Im not sure” I say approaching the room and hearing my sister screaming. Oh god, this is not going to be good. “Woah. Wait married?!” Steven says. Oops. “Yeah.” I say entering the room just as Fallon is about to slap Cristal. “Bite me Cristal” Fallon says. “Please call me mom” Cristal devilishly responds. Ugh. She did not just go there. Fallon turns around and leaves the room, walking right past us.

Cristal just fixes her hair in the mirror in front of her. I start to approach Cristal who is concentrating on fixing her dress while Steven and Anders leave the room. I guess Fallon attacked her dress too. “If your here to finish what your sister started, I’ll pass. Don't want to deal with both of you attacking me today.” Cristal tells me from her spot in front of the mirror. “You know, Cristal” I say sharply. “I was going to give you a chance. I really was. But. Going after Fallon like that, so not cool. In case your unaware, going after Fallon especially, meddling with her business is only going to damage you. And considering the state of your dress, I can see that already happened. Im the youngest, which means Ive seen a lot of fights. Ive learned from the best, so I’m the last person you want to start with okay. Know your place, and we can get along just fine, but, mess with me or my siblings, and shit will hit the fan” I conclude while crossing my arms. Cristal turns around and starts to laugh. “Oh sweetie, are you threatening me? Thats cute. In case your unaware, your father and I are getting married which means I will be here for a long time. I suggest not acting like your sister and Im sure we will get along just fine”. “What does that mean?” Cristal sympathetically looks at me. “Chloe. Acting like a bitch will not take you far in life. Look at your sister, and then look at me. Theres a reason why I got the COO job at CA and not her” she says smirking at me. No fucking way. “Takes a bitch to know a bitch Cristal” I say before I strut out of the room.

I make my way back the the other wing and into my sisters room where I see Steven fixing her hair. “There you are” Fallon says turning her head to look at me. “I don't know what is up Cristals ass but whatever it is, its sideways” I say laying back on my sisters bed. “What happened” Steven asks as they both turn around and sit on the bed. I raise up so I'm leaning back on my elbows. “I told her to not meddle with you guys or me and to know her place. She’s acting as if she’s been her forever. But then she laughs at me and tells me not to be like Fallon. And I asked what do you mean. And she goes on about how being a bitch wont get you far and thats why she got the COO job and not you. I told her that it takes a bitch to know a bitch and left. She is so annoying like I cant believe she took your job Fal.” I say looking at my sister. “Well, your not wrong Chloe. But the both of you, try to be nice. For dad. I get where you're both coming from, but we cant do anything about it so go get buzzed and just let shit go for today, alright.” Steven says looking at the both Fallon and me. I look at my sister who has her arms folded but then gives me a look and I nod my head. “Fine” Fallon says.

The wedding was short but very hot. Stass and I got chased by some bees but besides that, things were fine. Ugh, still cant believe my dad married that bimbo. Stass and I spent the rest of the afternoon outside drinking champagne while talking with some family friends. Anders announced that Blake and Cristal were leaving and we all had to make our way to the front of the manor to send them off. With an exchange of eye rolls and chugs of our drinks, Stass and I make our way to the front of the manor and waited with the rest of the guests for dad and Cristal to walk by us. Just as Blake and Cristal were on the last step, Fallon and Steven joined us before a shriek from the driveway interrupted the cheers. A shitty car pulled up with a crazy blonde woman emerging from the drivers side door. “He tried to quit. But you sent him to that place” she yells at dad and Cristal. “It was no accident. You killed my husband!!!” she screams. Holy shit.


	6. Chapter 6

The day turned from bad to worse. Carrington manor was soon lit of with red and blue lights and crawling with police and FBI. Stass decided it was best to leave, obviously with the situation. I told her I would call her later as she wanted to make sure everything was okay. Im standing on the second floors balcony, looking down at all of the unwanted activity in the house.

I hear Fallon and Steven walking towards me. “Welcome to the shit show” I say doing a head nod down to the foyer below us. “I think nearly every cop in Atlanta is here” Fallon says. “Who is Anders talking to?” I ask as my siblings look over the balcony. “I think thats Stansfield” Steven tells me. We begin walking down the staircase. “Stansfield?” Fallon questions. “I haven't seen him since he helped you clear your- What was it? A DUI charge?” Fallon asks Steven. “That was you. The week after he got you off of indecent exposure” Steven corrects her. I cant help but laugh. Fallon in university was a crazy time. “When have I ever looked indecent?” she asks the both of us. “Maybe dad will make his honeymoon now.” she continues. “Where is he?” I ask. “In with his lawyers” Steven says motioning towards his office. Great. Were probably going to be pulled in soon. I quickly make my way towards the the living room and walk through the french doors leading to the patio. I sneak a quick smoke before I hear dad open the french door. “Chloe. Come inside. We’re having a meeting in my office” he said calmly looking at me. “Okay, coming” I say butting out my smoke and meeting my dad at the door. He puts an arm around my shoulders and we walk into the study where I see our lawyers, that Stansfield guy, Anders, Steven, Cristal, and Fallon.

I walk over to the chair where Fallon and Steven are sitting and stand behind the chair. Dad and Stansfield are going on about legal and insurance stuff and to be completely fair, this stuff is going in one ear and out the other. Sure, I should be paying more attention considering what Im taking in school, but I am so tired and still a bit buzzed to give my full attention. Dad keeps talking until he is interrupted by Fal. “You also have a hoard of press waiting outside for a statement. Luckily your head of PR is sitting right here. Who better to announce the victim?” Fallon matter of factly says. “I’ll handle the statement” dad responds. “Thats a terrible idea” Fallon comments. One of our lawyers agrees with Fallon and so do I. After all, that is Cristals job. Why wouldn't she make the statement? “Can I get a minute with my family please” dad says looking around the room waiting for everyone to leave. I raise my eyebrows, super confused. “Cristal” Fallon whispers, but loud enough me, Steven, and dad can hear. “I feel for you. Honestly I do. I mean you must be exhausted. Having to take on so many roles in one day. COO, wife, mistress, widow? Or will you leave Claudia that scrap?” What is going on? Did I miss something? “Thats enough” dad interjects. “Im sorry, have I missed something? Steven asks. “Yeah, I never got the memo to whatever you guys are talking about? I add. “Oh. Just that Cristal was screwing the dead guy” Fallon says nonchalantly. “What the hell?!” I say looking from Cristal to Blake and then back to Fallon. “His wife is right outside” Cristal states. “Didnt stop you before” Fallon adds. “When was this?” Steven asks. “Before we were together” dad clarifies. “I assume Claudia doesn't know. She surely would have led with that” Steven continues. “Ha! No kidding” I say from behind the chair. Honestly I am kind of amused at this. I was not expecting this, at all. Especially not from Cristal. She has this whole innocent fawn in the woods routine down to a fine art. I wonder what other skeletons she has in her closet. “Congratulations Cristal.” Fallon begins. “Fallon” Blake warns her. Uh-oh. “That means you got away with it” Fallon finishes. Blake grabs his scott glass and whips it at the fireplace just missing Fallon. Fuck sakes. Was that really necessary? “Awee daddy, you missed” Fallon says raising her eyebrow. Man she knows how to stir the pot. “We are not doing this right now. Every one will be pulling us apart over this. So we need to come together to protect our family” Blake says looking at all of us. “You mean our business” Cristal corrects him. “Same thing” we all correct her in unison. “You wanted her to be COO. Lets see what she’s made of” Fallon states before leaving.

We all make our way outside to the hoards of press that have been waiting for a statement. Cristal slowly walks up and begins making her speech. She's doing fine until a reporter tells her that Matthew has been murdered. She becomes very flustered and while walking back to Blake she faints. Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me. Her professionalism is impeccable.

I wake up the next morning with a series of texts on my phone from Stass and Fallon. Both sending me screenshots of Cristal passed out and being carried inside from last nights failure of a press debrief. I cant help but laugh at some of the headlines I'm seeing. I get out of bed and grab a shower before putting on my Versace robe and heading down stairs for breakfast. I make my way down to the dining room where I see Fallon already sitting having her coffee. “Morning sis” I say as I make my way over to far table with our breakfast arrangement already set. “Morning Chlo. Did you see what all of Atlanta has been talking about” she says with a small snicker. After I grab my plate of fruit and croissant, I grab a cup and start pouring my coffee. “If you mean all of the screenshots then yes. Both you and Stass found some pretty good ones” I say with a small chuckle. “Come sit and check these ones out. About 5 new articles come up every minute” Fallon says after taking a sip from her coffee. I make my way over and sit in my spot which is beside her, on her left side. She starts swiping through all the articles and we laugh together at some of the really creative headlines before Steven walks in.

“Morning star shine” Fallon says, hardly taking her eyes off the Ipad. “Your chipper this morning” he says as he pours his cup of coffee. “Oh, were just catching up on the news” she informs him. “Head Over Heels at Carrington Manor” she begins, she swipes to the next article, “Down Goes the Bride” I add with a small laugh, “Carrington PR Flop” she finishes. “Question. Is there a cactus where your guys’ hearts are suppose to be?” he questions us. I give a quick smirk and small shrug of my shoulders. “Whats up your ass this morning?” she asks him before this guy walks in. “Hey” he flirtatiously says while looking at Steven. Oh, okay. “Hmm. Never mind” Fallon responds while sipping her coffee. I nearly choked on my coffee. “Oh shit” I quietly mumble in between my coughs and small chuckle. “I didn't realize you had a sleepover Steven. You know what they say, nothing like murder to get you in the mood” Fallon sarcastically comments. “Fallon, Chloe. This is Sam. Cristals nephew”. Fallon and I exchange looks before both nodding. “Hmm. I didn't know she had a nephew” I say after taking the last sip of my coffee. “I assumed you all met yesterday” Steven replies. “Nope. Quick work Steve. Well done” Fallon says with a nod of approval. “An upgrade from the last sleepover you had” I add. Crack heady Teddy was not it. Didn't like him. A solid 3/10.

“Well, let us know when to expect the rest of your family so the kitchen can be prepared” Fallon comments based on Same growing plate of food. “Chloe, lets go. I need help with my outfit” she says glancing down at me. I scoot my chair back and start to follow her but then Blake walks in. “Have you seen Cristal this morning?” he asks us. “Nope” I say. “Not yet” Steven adds. “Only in the news” Fallon states. “Dont worry, Im leaving. Jeff’s expecting me” Fallon responds to the glare dad just shot at her. “I need to talk to you first, all three of you” he says looking at us all before walking over to where Sam was still building his plate. Oh, Im just going to get one more croissant” he says before leaving. After a quick conversation Blake said he wants us all in the green room, Great, that means family meeting.

“Lets go Chloe” Fallon says as she starts heading towards the stairs. “What do you think dad means by his page?” I ask climbing the stairs. behind my sister. “Not sure, but whatever it is, you know were going to have to listen” she says before opening her bedroom door. “Whatever” I say before I sit down on to the ottoman in her closet. “So, why are you seeing Jeff? Isn't that going to piss off Culhane?” I inquire as Fallon starts looking for todays outfit. “Its about Windbriar. A bunch of legal stuff. And no, it shouldn’t. I made it clear that Jeff is strictly business, so he should have nothing to worry about” she clarifies. “What about this?” she pulls out this black Gucci pantsuit. “I like but what about the denim pantsuit with the sleeveless blazer? Its cute. And you could wear it with the new fanny pack” I suggest. Fallon walks over to where her bags are all displayed and picks up the new designer bag. “Perfect. Thank you. Now you go change quick before dad demands our presence downstairs” she tells me. “Yup! See you down there” I say before heading out of her room and just across the hall to mine.

I spend about 5 minutes just staring at my clothes trying to figure out an outfit before settling on a white Babaton crop top with my light blue ksubi Playback mom jeans and thisMarc Jacobs mustard yellow blazer. As for shoes, my turquoise Andrea Wazen sandals. Just as I'm putting my hair into a low bun I can hear Blake calling for us. Fallon and I both walk down together into the green room. I take a seat next to Steven and start listening to dad instructing us to not have any trails connecting us to Matthew. I kind of tune out because this doesn't even involve me but give dad the due consideration because Fallon is instigating Cristal and its pretty entertaining.

After that meeting I call Stass and we make plans to go downtown and hang out. Just as Im closing my bedroom door, I see Fallon leaving her room too. “Where are you headed? Seeing Jeff now?” I ask after finishing my text to Stass letting her know I was leaving. “Nope. Culhane” she says. “Oh, can you ask him to bring the Range Rover around. Im on my way to see Stars” I ask as were both walking side by side now. “Yes, but your going to have to wait a few minutes” she says with a small smirk. “Oh my God Fal please no, I don't need any visuals.” I say while laughing and faking getting the chills which causes Fallon to laugh too. “Not what I meant. I need to talk to him about that photo” she says as we start descending down the staircase. “He was the one that took the photo?!” I say shocked. “Shut up! Yes so wait here for like 10 minutes while I make sure he got rid of that picture okay” she says stopping at the front door, raising her one eyebrow at me. “Yeah, for sure. Just text me when your leaving so I can be outside” I tell her. “You got it” she says before giving me a wink and leaving the manor. I guess now we wait.


End file.
